Death is a Disease
by Valentina-Lestrange
Summary: Life is funny thing. Death is even funnier. For even the most impossible things can happen, both beautiful and terrible. A oneshot in the perspectives of vampires going through the change. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **_Welcome, sweet ducklings, to my first Morganville Vampires Fanfic. Yay! Excitement. I've decided to do a oneshot, as that is what I'm good at, but I may try a multi-chaptered one when GCSEs aren't being a biatch. This fic is my little take on the moments some of the Vamps in the series got transformed._

Life is funny thing. Death is even funnier. For even the most impossible things can happen, both beautiful and terrible, and lead to either outcome, depending on you outlook on life, even your existence perhaps. Philosophers, Magicians and Scientists have all longed to find the answer, the spell, the cure for the most fatal disease. Death. It tortures, plagues, infects every species and every life form known to us. Deep down inside they know there is a cure. There always is, lingering in the shadows, not wanting to be found. A terrible curse, death and life fused together in one sickly twisted way of existence. A mere myth, a ludicrous legend, an experience no mortal should have to endure. Mutating you into a monster.

The day you died must be an odd thing to look back on, when you have moved on or been trapped in an echo. Was there be over-dramatic black clouds hanging over you? Was there a super natural sign to tell you this was it? Or was it an ordinary day, a perfectly ordinary day that ended up cutting the thread of your mortal life? Were you murdered? Raped? Was it a disease? An illness? What caused your breath to leave your body. Will that day haunt every single step you take in the next world?

* * *

Pain. He hadn't expected the pain to come quite so suddenly or viciously, but then again, the stories are hardly ever true. Only books, his precious leather-bound fountains of wisdom, held the truth. He was only vaguely aware of the sharp ivory-like teeth slipping into his neck - he chose instead to recite the works of his favourite poet over and over through his head, to take his mind off of that disturbing matter. Replacing the blood that was weeping out from beneath his skin, was the glorious concept of all the information he could find, store, process and experiment with. Just the mere dream of that made his dying heart flutter and soar in delight. All of that glory and the experiments and knowing that the ending of his mortal life was being mutated into something far better. As the darkness overwhelmed his thoughts and he began to slip away, that thought made his lips form his most manic smile.

* * *

Her body writhed desperately against his wickedly sharp teeth and his freezing cold touch. Her own pathetically weak human fingers clawed at his face trying to hurt him, but he did not react or bleed or even mark. All she could do was scream and scream and scream, praying for someone to save her before all of her blood had been spilt. She began to cry like a small child as the white-hot burning in her neck intensified. She could feel the blood moving sickeningly fast underneath her skin. The warm crimson beads of her life slithered down her neck and she gagged, jerking forward suddenly as her limbs acted of their own accord against her soon-to-be killer. Her legs buckled underneath her. An awful freezing sensation crept up from her toes as she was supported by her attacker, her own father. Her screaming died in her throat as her vision flickered and fell into darkness. The last thing she felt was her body being lowered to the floor and his fangs sliding out of her aching neck.

* * *

Well. This was his own decision, no point crying over it, the man thought as he winced in discomfort. He never intended to let a vampires fangs come with a mile of his neck, but the lure of immortality proved to be too much of an incentive. This pain would be worth it in the end. In hundreds of years, thousands maybe, he would still be here and he would be rich and powerful. He was sure of it. He had never been destined to be a peasant, a worker or anything less than aristocracy. This is what he had been born for. To rule, not to simply be. To be and to love was simply a common mans dream, a fools dream. He winced slightly as he felt the vampires fangs sink further into his neck. He was going to do this, by any means necessary.

* * *

She was safe. That was all that mattered. He let a small, painful smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he felt her catch him and gently guide him to the harsh concrete roads that spun their web throughout Morganville. Their fingers entwined, hers unnaturally cold and his sweet and warm, and his blurred vision, fading fast, could just make out her soft platinum hair falling over her shoulders in a shining, soft cascade. He moved his free hand towards her face and the tips of his fingers brushed against the knife plunged in his guts. He managed to stay conscious long enough to touch her face, to feel her tears slipping down her cheeks and to hear her whisper his name, before he floated away into the unfeeling blackness. He was only partially aware to the ravaging fire burning in his neck, of the smooth and lethally sharp fangs puncturing his skin. His only true thoughts were of her and his little boy.

* * *

He wasn't alone, that was the greatest comfort. His grandfathers hand held his and he screamed until his lungs felt submerged in blood. He felt a smooth pale hand on his chest hold him down on the ground, with his grandpa keeping his as calm as possible. This would be worth it, he told himself, I need to be able to save them. I'd rather be like this if it means I can save them. His friends - his beautiful and impossibly amazing gothic girlfriend, the slacker and possibly the best friend he had ever had, and their little geek, the girl who was more like a sister to him. He needed to be able to help them. This was a reasonable price. How could he live with himself if they were killed?

* * *

Sometimes death is only the beginning. The greatest adventure. However the lonely the path of being a vampire is, their misfortune can also be a gateway.. Maybe, just maybe, it is a gate that leads to a new life. A better life.

**Author's Notes: **_Well that's it darlings! Hope you enjoyed! Plain cookies for reviewers and chocolate chip if you can guess which paragraph was for which vamp (which I hope isn't too dificult xD). Thanks for reading! Ellie x_


End file.
